Por su bien
by Piky
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki tomo una decisión que marcó el inicio de esta historia. NaruSasu
1. Sinopsis

Dieciséis años han pasado desde que la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja termino. Se ha vivido un largo tiempo de paz entre todo el mundo ninja. Aunque tal vez esa paz no dure más.

Su amor fue destruido por el egoísmo de uno de ellos.

Un secreto une a tres personas desde hace casi 14 años.

Siendo un sello lo que los obliga a callar.

La aldea esta peligro, gracias a una amenaza desconocida.

Sasuke, Hinata y Sakura tenían un secreto, el cual si fuera revelado pondría en peligro la vida de sus hijos. Ellos tienen que protegerlos a costa de todos, hasta del propio Hokage.

Muchos secretos se tienen que conocer, aunque estos causen dolor.

Naruto Uzumaki tomo una decisión que marcó el inicio de esta historia.

Pero el final nadie lo conoce.


	2. Regreso

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

 **Segunda versión de Por su bien.**

* * *

 _Dentro de un templo antiguo caminaba una persona con lentitud hasta llegar a una puerta la cual abrió para entrar a la habitación donde se encontraba una pequeña fuente; avanzo hasta ella y cuando llego saco su espada y la clavo en el centro de la misma con algo de fuerza._

 _Unos segundos después dicha fuente se abrió por la mitad y en medio de ella empezó a ascender una base donde se encontraba un pergamino._

— _Por fin lo encontré después de tantos años. —la persona tomo el pergamino y lo guardo entre sus ropas, mientras que la fuente regresaba a su posición anterior, como si nada hubiera pasado._

* * *

Era de día y en la oficina del Séptimo Hokage de Konoha, se encontraba este mismo revisando y firmando una montaña de papeles.

—Aquí se ira mi juventud. —Se quejó el rubio de ojos azules mientras tomaba otro papel y lo colocaba sobre una de las tres montañas de papeles que tenía en el piso. Unos toques en la puerta llamaron su atención levemente—. Adelante. —respondió sin siquiera levantar la mirada.

—Séptimo…—Al escuchar esa voz, Naruto no pudo evitar levantar la mirada con sorpresa y algo de felicidad.

— ¡Sasuke! —Dejando a un lado su trabajo, el rubio se puso de pie para rodear su escritorio y acercarse al azabache que estaba cerrando detrás suyo la puerta de la oficina — ¿Acabas de llegar? ¿Has venido directamente a la torre?

—No, llegue hace media hora y primero pase a ver a mi esposa e hija. —Respondió con indiferencia. La sonrisa de Naruto flaqueo un poco—. Si me pase por aquí fue para traerle una carta de parte del Kazakage. —De sus ropas saco un sobre el cual le ofreció al ojiazul.

—Gracias, pero deja de hablarme de usted, sabes que lo detesto. —tomó el sobre y lo puso sobre el escritorio.

—Yo no sé nada sobre usted, hace mucho que deje de hacerlo. —Naruto frunció el ceño con molestia mientras apretaba los puños—. También estoy aquí porque mi esposa me pidió que le invitara a la cena que está preparando hoy por mi regreso.

— ¿Una cena? ¡Claro que estaré ahí! —se acercó un poco más al azabache y con algo de duda levanto una de sus manos y la acerco al rostro contrario— ¿Sabes? Te extra… —Antes de que pudiera tocarlo recibió una palmada en la mano que impidió su cometido e interrumpió lo que decía.

—Bueno, mi trabajo aquí está hecho; así que con su permiso. —Dicho esto desapareció en una nube de humo.

El rubio se quedó tieso por varios minutos para después lanzar un suspiro cansado.

* * *

— ¡Boruto! —Fue el grito de una azabache, la cual perseguía a un rubio que saltaba por los tejados de la aldea— ¡Detente ahora mismo!

— ¡Ni que estuviera loco! —Grito de vuelta mientras intentaba a aumentar más su velocidad— ¡Sé que si me detengo que mataras!

— ¡Eres un exagerado! —Se detuvo en un tejado sacando de su estuche de armas varios kunais. —Lo siento Boruto pero tú me obligaste a esto. —susurro para después desaparecer.

El rubio de ojos azules al ya no sentir el chakra de su compañera detrás suyo, detuvo su carrera y respiro tranquilo.

—Por fin se dio por vencida. —Sin que se lo espere unos hilos de chakra salieron de varios lugares y lo ataron en una chimenea para que segundos después su compañera de equipo apareciera frente suyo.

—Ahora sí, me acompañaras a la fiesta de bienvenida de mi papá. —su compañero giro el rostro en un gesto de berrinche. —Dale Boruto, me gustaría que lo conozcas. —se sostuvieron la mirada por varios minutos.

—Está bien—cedió resignado—Pero solamente será un rato y después me iré sin impedimentos.

—Sí, te lo prometo. Además no será aburrido. —la azabache lo soltó—. Ahí estarán tus padres y también Mitsuki.

— ¿Mitsuki? —pregunto algo confundido.

—Sí, quiero que mi papá conozca a mis dos compañeros de equipo, así que lo invite.

— ¿Y él acepto así sin más o lo amenazaste?

— ¡Claro que no lo amenace! Solamente lo invite y él acepto enseguida. —Se acomodó los lentes con algo de arrogancia—. Creo que no se pudo resistir a mis encantos.

—Oh —fue lo único que soltó—. A todo esto, no me has dicho a qué hora tengo que estar ahí. —Cambio rápidamente de tema.

—A las 8, de todas formas tía Hinata también está informada. —Sarada hizo un gesto de despedida con las manos y salto a otro tejado— Nos vemos en la noche y ve vestido de manera correcta, debes causar una buena impresión.

—Sí, ya lo sé. —la azabache sonrió y empezó a saltar de tejado en tejado mientras el pequeño rubio la observaba alejarse.

* * *

Ya era de noche y en la casa de la familia Uchiha se encontraba una pelirrosa corriendo de aquí por allá dentro del comedor, mientras era observada por dos azabaches.

—Por eso te dije que no era necesaria esta cena.

—No digas nada, Sasuke. —lo apunto con un dedo mientras su hija lanzaba una risa divertida—Hoy por fin regresas a la aldea después de servir por tantos años al Kazakage. Sarada solamente te podía ver 5 minutos al año, así que es claro que vamos a celebrar que te vas a quedar.

—Mamá tiene algo de razón, papá. —Sarada se acercó a ayudar a la pelirrosa a acomodar los cubiertos—. Además de que me gustaría que conocieras a mi equipo.

— ¿Ves cómo hasta tu hija me apoya? Venga Sasuke, será divertido. —Acaricio la cabeza de la azabache cuando paso cerca de ella— Vendrá Hinata, ¿no me digas que no tienes ganas de saludarla?

Lazando un suspiro derrotado, el azabache mayor les dedico una leve sonrisa.

—Está bien, pero que conste que no te ayudare a lavar los platos. —fue la leve amenaza que lanzo, la cual la pelirrosa respondió sacando la lengua.

El timbre de la puerta interrumpió el pequeño intercambio, Sarada fue corriendo hasta la puerta a abrirla y recibió con una sonrisa a las personas frente a ella.

—Tía Hinata, que bueno que ya está aquí. —miro con felicidad a la mujer de cabello azul y ojos perlas; detrás de ella estaba Boruto y un muchacho de la misma edad que el rubio, que tenía ojos amarillos y cabello celeste.

—Hola Sarada, me alegra verte. ¿Podemos pasar? —hablo con dulzura la ojiperla.

—Por supuesto, tía. —Se hizo a un lado y les permitió entrar a la casa.

— ¿Tus padres están en el comedor? —recibió un pequeño asentimiento en respuesta.

—Sí, están terminando de colocar la mesa.

—Perfecto, iré ayudarlos. ¿Qué tal si ustedes tres se quedan un momento por aquí platicando? —sin esperar respuesta la ojiperla los dejo solos.

— ¿Y qué? ¿A nosotros no nos saludaras, Sarada? —dijo el rubio con tono burlón.

—Claro que si los saludare, tonto. —Les dirigió a sus compañeros una sonrisa socarrona—. Al menos cumpliste con tu palabra, Boruto. —Su compañero respondió con un bufido y la azabache rio divertida para después centrar su mirada en el peliceleste— Que bueno que si pudiste venir, Mitsuki. —se acercó a su compañero y lo abrazo con alegría.

—Te dije que no me perdería esto por nada del mundo. —respondió al abrazo mientras en su rostro se instalaba una leve sonrisa.

—Sí, que alegría que todos estamos aquí. —Fue lo que dijo Boruto que era rodeado por una pequeña aura sombría y que sonreía algo forzado. Se acercó a ellos para separarlos con algo de fuerza y tomo a cada uno de la muñeca mientras los jalaba hacia donde se encontraban los adultos.

Cuando los tres llegaron al comedor vieron como Hinata abrazaba con fuerza a Sasuke y este le respondía de la misma forma, mientras Sakura los observaba con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Hola Sasuke—fue el saludo del peliceleste, que se había soltado del agarre al que era sometido y se acercó. La peliazul y el azabache deshicieron el abrazo.

—Mitsuki, no creí que fueras el compañero de equipo de Sarada. —fue lo único que dijo.

—Fue una petición de mi padre al Séptimo, espero no te moleste.

—No lo hace, tú no eres como esa víbora.

—Me alegra que pienses así— soltó una risa que fue correspondida con una leve sonrisa en el rostro del mayor.

—Mitsuki es un gran compañero de equipo —comento Sarada mientras se acercaba, Boruto se mantuvo quieto en su lugar, solamente observando.

El azabache asintió y al desviar la mirada se encontró con el pequeño rubio en la entrada del comedor y lo miro fijamente. Cuando Hinata se dio cuenta, se acercó a su hijo y le dio un leve empujón en la espalda para que se acercara un poco.

—Sasuke te quiero presentar a Boruto—fue lo que dijo cuando ambos llegaron frente al azabache. Este siguió mirando fijamente al joven, el cual empezó a sonrojarse.

—Bue-enas noches, señor. —El rubio no entendía porque se sentía tan cohibido frente al mayor, al grado de no poder mirarlo a los ojos—. Es un gusto conocerlo.

—No me digas señor, puedes decirme tío Sasuke o solamente Sasuke —le coloco una mano sobre la cabeza mientras le dirigía una mirada y sonrisa cálida. El ojiazul asintió y se sonrojo a un más.

—Tío Sasuke. —susurro con timidez y fue compensado con una leve caricia en la cabeza.

—La cena está servida —dijo Sakura. Ahí fue cuando el azabache y el rubio lo notaron, habían estado tan distraídos que no se dieron cuenta cuando los demás ya se encontraban sentados en la mesa y solamente los observaban.

— ¿No esperaremos a papá? —pregunto el ojiazul mientras se sentaba en una silla.

—No, eso le pasa por llegar tarde. —Fue lo que respondió Sasuke mientras también se sentaba.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba caminando por una de las calles de la aldea mientras se masajeaba las sienes y sentía la cabeza un poco nublada.

— ¿A dónde te diriges, viejo? —al escuchar la voz de su hijo miro con más detenimiento la calle y se encontró con su esposa que estaba acompañada por su hijo y por el compañero de equipo de este.

—A casa de Sakura. —los otros tres se detuvieron frente de él y lo miraron con extrañeza.

— ¿Para qué te diriges ahí? —pregunto su esposa confundida.

—Para la cena a la que nos invitó. —respondió mirando a su esposa.

—Naruto, la hora de la cena ya paso; es casi media noche. —Hinata miro más detenidamente a su esposo—. De hecho nosotros acabamos de quitarnos de ahí y estamos acompañando a Mitsuki a su departamento.

— ¿¡Qué!? —se sobresaltó el rubio mayor, para segundos después agarrarse la cabeza con fuerza.

— ¿Estas bien? —preocupada Hinata se acercó a Naruto y lo tomo del brazo.

—Sí, solamente es un dolor de cabeza.

—Creo que lo mejor es que lo lleven a su casa, tal vez lo que necesita es descansar. —Se metió Mitsuki— No se preocupen por mí, ya estoy cerca de mi departamento, no me pasara nada.

— ¿Estás seguro, Mitsuki? —Boruto lo miro con algo de preocupación.

—Si. —Respondió dirigiéndole una sonrisa—Ya nos veremos mañana, ¿está bien? —El pequeño ojiazul asintió en respuesta—. Entonces, con permiso. Que tengan una linda noche. —se despidió de los tres y empezó a saltar por los tejados.

Boruto dejo de mirar por donde había desaparecido su compañero para dirigir su mirada a sus padres. Al ver que la ojiperla estaba teniendo un poco de problemas para poder sostener a su papá se acercó a ayudarla.

—Ven viejo, vamos a casa.

Dos siluetas con capas que no permitían ver sus rostros se encontraban frente a una pequeña aldea destruida. Se podía observar cómo ni una sola casa se encontraba de pie; todo estaba lleno de humo y en algunas partes todavía se podía apreciar algo de fuego.

—Es como la otra vez. —Dijo una de las personas mientras su acompañante se agachaba para tomar un trozo de madera—.No hay ni un solo sobreviviente.

—Te equivocas, no es como esa vez. —Tiro el trozo de madera—Porque aquel día pudimos salvarla a ella y en esta ocasión llegamos demasiado tarde.

—No te mortifiques por eso, por favor. —Se acercó al otro y le puso una mano sobre el hombro—.Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es avisarle a él lo que está pasando.

* * *

 **Hola. Esta es la nueva versión de Por su bien.**

 **Así que les aclarare algunas cosas sobre la historia.**

 ***Casi todos los personajes infantiles del anime/manga de Boruto existen.**

 ***Himawari no existe.**

 ***Metal Lee tampoco existe.**

 ***Inojin es hijo de Ino y de otro integrante del Clan Yamanaka.**

 ***Sai, bueno él se fue a viajar por el mundo…No es cierto, ya se sabrá de él. Los que leyeron la primera versión de esta historia y saben dónde está él (Prohibido decirlo)**

 **Entonces, ¿Tomatazos o siguiente actualización?**

 **Esta historia también esta publicada en amor- yaoi y en wattpad, solamente que en la ultima bajo el nombre de usuario de Tsuki_Kagayaki.**


	3. Sensei

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

 **Lamento la tardanza pero me quede sin internet, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo y es muy largo.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

—Y como siempre, el viejo se olvidó de mí—suspiraba con tristeza un pequeño rubio de ojos azules—.No sé porque me sigo emocionando si siempre me hace lo mismo.

Boruto se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol en el campo de entrenamiento número 6, el pequeño abrazaba sus rodillas y escondía el rostro en sus piernas. De repente se sobresaltó por el ruido de un millar de pájaros, al mirar hacia donde provenía el ruido pudo captar unos rayos azules que hacían que varias aves huyeran. Curioso por lo que podría ser, se levantó y con cautela se empezó a acercar a ese lugar.

Cuando estuvo cerca distinguió a dos personas. Ahí frente a él se encontraban Sasuke y Sarada, los cuales al parecer estaban entrenando. Así que tomo la decisión de ocultarse en unos arbustos para poder observar mejor.

— ¡Esa técnica es asombrosa, papá! —La azabache daba saltitos emocionados— ¿Me la enseñaras?

—Si, por eso te traje aquí. —le acaricio la cabeza levemente—. Esta técnica me la enseño Kakashi cuando iba a presentar el examen Chunin, y ahora me corresponde enseñártela a ti. —Boruto desde su escondite los miraba con algo de envidia—.Pero antes de empezar, tengo que hacer algo. —se acercó a Sarada y le susurro algo al oído.

—Tío Sasuke es muy poderoso. —Soltó con admiración Boruto sin darse cuenta de que una persona se posicionaba detrás suya—.Tal vez si presto atención, también pueda realizar esa técnica.

—O simplemente puedes acercarte a nosotros y pedirme que te enseñe la técnica. —el rubio giro el rostro con rapidez para poder observar al dueño de la voz. Su sorpresa fue muy grande al encontrarse con Sasuke.

—¿Co-como…?—susurro con asombro, el azabache simplemente le hizo un gesto con la mano apuntando hacia donde había estado la atención de Boruto al principio, al mirar de nuevo hacia ahí, vio a Sarada saludándolo y a un lado de ella estaba un Sasuke que desapareció en una bola de humo siendo sustituido por un tronco—. Un clon…—dedujo mirando de nuevo al adulto—Tío Sasuke, discúlpeme por favor; prometo que no volveré a espiarlos.

—No te preocupes por eso. —El azabache le dedico una leve sonrisa—.Entonces… ¿quieres entrenar con nosotros?

— ¿Lo dice en serio? —pregunto Boruto sorprendido. El azabache le regalo una sonrisa un poco más grande—.Eso me encantaría. —Sonrió emocionado—Muchas gracias.

— ¡Papá! ¡Boruto!, ¡Apresúrense que ya quiero entrenar!—les grito Sarada mientras movía uno de sus brazos efusivamente.

—Vamos Boruto, tenemos que empezar con el entrenamiento. —dijo Sasuke que empezó a caminar hacia Sarada con el pequeño rubio siguiéndolo.

* * *

—Esto es el colmo. —Naruto levanto la voz con enojo— ¿De verdad me están diciendo que quieren que tenga otro hijo? —El rubio se encontraba en su oficina con Shikamaru recargado en la ventana en su espalda y frente a él se encontraban dos ancianos del consejo. Utatane Koharu y Mitokado Homura.

—Hokage-sama, usted debe entender, se casó con la primogénita de la rama principal de los Hyuga. —Dijo Koharu—Al tener descendencia juntos, sus hijos serán tan poderosos que aseguran la protección y seguridad de la aldea.

—No parece que me estén pidiendo que tenga más hijos, parece más que me están pidiendo que construya armas—dijo el rubio casi rompiendo sus dientes por la forma en la que apretaba la mandíbula—No voy a hacer lo que me dicen.

— ¿Entonces qué tipo de Hokage es?, esta poniendo sus deseos por encima de la seguridad de la aldea—casi reclamo la anciana.

—No voy a tener otro hijo para que ustedes lo traten como un objeto.

—Seamos honestos, Séptimo. A su primogénito no le interesa la seguridad de la aldea, él mismo la destruye con sus travesuras—intervino Homura mientras que miraba por la ventana—Por eso pensamos que debería tener otro hijo, y educarlo de una manera en la que solo piense en proteger a Konoha. —Lanzo un suspiro— Entiéndanos por favor. Muchos de los ancianos del consejo ya han dejado sus puestos, otorgándoselos a personas más jóvenes y ya es el turno de Koharu y mío, y ambos queremos que antes de dejar el consejo, tengamos la certeza de que todo estará perfectamente en la aldea.

—Ya les dije que no— Naruto se masajeaba las sienes con cansancio— ¿Quieren algo más? Si no ya pueden retirarse, que tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

—En realidad si tenemos otra petición—dijo el anciano, Naruto suspiro y lo miro esperando que hablara—.Queremos que ponga a Uchiha Sasuke como sensei particular de su hijo.

—Pero Boruto ya tiene de sensei a Konohamaru. —dijo sorprendido el rubio—Y es un excelente maestro, no entiendo porque quieren que Sasuke también lo sea.

—El Uchiha aprendió a valorar la aldea ¿no?, tal vez si su hijo se convierte en su alumno pueda cambiar sus ideales y aprender a procurar la seguridad de la aldea. —fue el argumento del anciano.

—Creo que es una buena idea—dijo Shikamaru que esta ese momento se había mantenido callado—Estoy seguro que a Sasuke no le parecería mala idea. Así no tendría que irse a otra misión que lo mantenga lejos de la aldea, porque entrenaría a Boruto. —Naruto lo pensó un momento.

—Está bien, le pediré a Sasuke que entrene a mi hijo, ¿contentos? ¿Sí?...entonces ya váyanse que me duele la cabeza. —Los ancianos asintieron y con una sonrisa algo extraña abandonaron la oficina— ¿Realmente crees que sea buena idea pedirle eso a Sasuke?

—No es gran cosa, estoy seguro que si alguien puede con Boruto, ese es Sasuke—dijo su mano derecha—Además creo que prefieres cumplirle ese capricho a los ancianos, que el otro. —Naruto solo asintió y azoto la cabeza en el escritorio.

* * *

—Estoy en casa—dijo Boruto mientras se quitaba las sandalias en la puerta de la casa.

—Bienvenido, cariño—dijo Hinata mientras se acercaba Boruto y le daba un beso en la mejilla— ¿Qué estabas haciendo que estas tan sucio? ¿Una misión?

—Tío Sasuke nos está enseñando a Sarada y a mí una técnica que aprendió del abuelo Kakashi—en los ojos del rubio se podía observar mucha emoción. —Hinata lo miraba con cariño y felicidad.

—Parece que admiras mucho a Sasuke—el pequeño asintió—.Me alegro que estés tan feliz cariño, ¿por qué no vas a tomar un baño mientras te preparo tu postre favorito?

—Sí, mamá—casi grito mientras corría hacia el baño.

—Como me gusta ver su sonrisa tan sincera—susurro la ojiperla sonriendo de felicidad—Él tiene un gran corazón, por eso lo quiero tanto. —Soltó un suspiro— Parece que ya se acerca el tiempo en el que todos podremos ser totalmente felices con las personas que amamos—empezó a dirigirse a la cocina.

* * *

—Este fue un buen día. —decía un azabache que estaba sentado sobre las cabezas de los Hokages mirando el atardecer.

—Pues espero que lo que te voy a decir no te arruine el día. —Dijo una voz a su espalda—.Necesito pedirte algo importante, Sasuke

—Hn ¿de qué se trata, Naruto? —Se puso de pie y giro hacia donde se encontraba el rubio.

—Necesito que, bueno, que te conviertas en el maestro de Boruto—soltó con rapidez—.Ya sé que vas a decir que no, pero…

—Está bien—respondió Sasuke, pero Naruto no le hacía caso y seguía con su monologo.

—Los ancianos están de pesados y me andan molestando con sus peti…—Se quedó callado un momento al captar lo que le había respondido el ojinegro— ¿Acabas de decir que si?

—Si Naruto, Boruto es muy fuerte y me agrada mucho la idea entrenarlo.

—Gracias teme. —Noto un brillo diferente en los ojos de Sasuke y sin darse cuenta empezó a acercarse a él— ¿Ha pasado algo bueno? Luces feliz.

—No ha pasado nada—dijo sin prestar atención a que Naruto ya estaba encima suyo y sus narices ya estaban rosándose.

—Me gusta verte feliz. —mientras se empezaba a entrecerrar sus ojos y acercaba sus labios a la boca ajena cuando de pronto sintió un empujón que lo mando varios pasos lejos.

— ¿¡Pero qué crees que haces!? —El enojo del azabache era muy palpable— ¿Ya te olvidaste de lo que dijiste hace años? —Miraba con furia a Naruto— Soy tu compañero de equipo, soy el esposo de tu mejor amiga, soy tu mejor amigo y ahora soy el maestro de tu hijo, ¡así que no tienes ningún derecho de acercarte a mí con intenciones de besarme! —dicho esto desapareció en una nube de humo.

— ¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser tan difíciles? —suspiro el rubio.

* * *

Era de noche y por las calles de Konoha se encontraban una adolescente y una mujer, ambas frente a muchas bolsas.

— ¿No crees que exageraste un poco con las compras, mamá? —dijo Sarada un poco incrédula.

—Sí, creo que sí. —Sakura le sonreía forzadamente—.No sé cómo llevaremos todas estas bolsas a casa. —De repente apareció Sasuke frente a ella y alzo una ceja al ver la montaña de bolsas tras ellas.

—Exageraste.

—Ya lo sé, Sasuke. —suspiro con pesar la pelirrosa, el azabache se acercó más y empezó a tomar algunas bolsas—.Este es uno de los motivos por el que me alegro que aceptaras la prótesis con células de Hashirama. —sonrió nerviosa cuando fue fulminada con la mirada—Sabes que solo bromeo.

—Papá, mamá dijo que nos va a preparar una comida que contenga tomates, ¿no es maravilloso? —los interrumpió Sarada, quien también ya había tomado algunas bolsas. La pelirrosa tomo las que sobraban.

—Sí, pero ¿ya aprendiste a cocinar, sin quemar la comida Sakura? —Empezaron a caminar a su hogar—. Porque si mal no recuerdo el día de la cena compraste comida y yo he estado cocinando estos días.

—No seas cruel, Hinata me enseño. —Le sonrió cuando él enarco una ceja—. Si no he cocinado nada es porque siempre que entro a la cocina, tú ya tienes algo preparado.

—Debiste de haberlo visto papá fue muy divertido, muchas veces casi nos quedamos sin cocina. —Lanzo una risita la azabache—. Pero después de muchos pero muchos intentos por fin logro aprender a cocinar y está mejorando mucho con el tiempo.

—No cabe duda de que eres hija de Sasuke, eres igual de cruel conmigo.

—Vamos mamá, sabes que es verdad, pero estoy segura que papá se sorprenderá al probar tu nueva forma de cocinar, ¿verdad papá?

—Ya veremos, primero tengo que probar su comida y después daré mi opinión—respondió con seriedad pero en sus ojos se podía observar algo de diversión, Sakura y Sarada empezaron a reír.

—Ya verás que si he mejorado.

—Buenas noches, Sarada. —frente a ellos apareció un chico de cabellos celestes—Señora Uchiha, Sasuke.

—Oh Mitsuki, buenas noches. —La azabache saludo a su compañero—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—No ocurre nada, pero caminaba por aquí y no pude evitar notar que van un poco cargados de bolsas y me preguntaba si necesitaban ayuda.

—Eres muy amable Mitsuki. —dijo la pelirrosa mientras le ponía algunas bolsas en las manos—Gracias, y como recompensa te invitare a cenar.

—No es necesario.

—Tonterías, además necesito de alguien que no juzgue mal mi comida.

—Está bien, si usted insiste. —le sonrió el peliceleste.

—Sakura no creí que te hubieras vuelto tan malvada, ahora quieres envenenar a un niño inocente—la seriedad en el tono del azabache no oculto totalmente el tono divertido, Sarada a su lado soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Ya cálmense los dos o los dejo sin cenar, vamos Mitsuki, alejémonos de ellos. —Empezó a arrastrar al adolescente del brazo dejando atrás a dos divertidos azabaches siguiéndolos de cerca.

* * *

—Boruto.

— ¿Qué quieres viejo? —el rubio menor ayudaba a Hinata a lavar los platos.

— ¿¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas viejo!?

—Tranquilízate Naruto y mejor dile a Boruto lo que tengas que decirle.

—Tienes razón Hinata. Boruto los ancianos del consejo me han pedido que le diga a Sasuke que te entrene ¿Qué te parece? —miro a su hijo esperando su respuesta.

— ¿¡Qué!? Eso es fantástico. ¿Escuchaste mamá?, ¡Tío Sasuke será mi sensei! — El ojiazul menor casi brincaba de alegría mientras que Hinata tenía el ceño fruncido—Iré a dormir para poder buscarlo mañana temprano y preguntarle en donde y cuando vamos a entrenar. —Dejo los platos que estaba secando sobre el fregadero— ¡Buenas noches mamá, viejo! —Le dio un beso en la mejilla a la ojiperla y salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

—Se lo tomo mucho mejor de lo que esperaba—el rubio estaba sorprendido por la reacción de su hijo— ¿Pasa algo, Hinata? —miro a su esposa cuando esta asentó un vaso con algo de fuerza.

—Lo que pasa es que otra vez estas obedeciendo a los ancianos del consejo, Naruto.

—Vamos Hinata, ya sabes cómo son de fastidiosos, no me iban a dejar en paz si no cedía. —Le dirigió una sonrisa radiante.

—Escucha Naruto, no voy a volver a pelear contigo por culpa de ellos. —Seco sus manos con un trapo—Yo también iré a dormir, termina de lavar los platos. —Y sin dirigirle otra mirada Hinata dejo al rubio solo en la cocina.

—No cabe duda que ella tampoco me quiere cerca. —el ojiazul se acercó a terminar lo que su esposa e hijo dejaron—. Siempre me preguntare que habría pasado si hubieras aceptado mi propuesta pero el hubiera no existe. —sus ojos se empañaron—.Tu eres feliz con Sakura y tienen a Sarada, y pensar en eso no hará retroceder el tiempo.

* * *

 **Algunas muy pero muy pequeñas cosas que tendrán gran relevancia más adelante se mencionaron en el capítulo.**

 **Nos vemos la próxima semana.**

 **Por cierto, ¿A nadie le pareció raro el abrazo de Hinata y Sasuke en el capítulo anterior?**


End file.
